Sueños Dormidos
by Runa97
Summary: Quiero encontrar aquellos besos perdidos, tantos sueños que siguen dormidos, y volver a recordar… Quiero buscar contigo un nuevo camino, pues siento que estoy perdido.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

El frío aire nocturno acaricio su rostro, agitando apenas, sus rubios cabellos.

Él sonrió, saboreando la brisa, disfrutando el sentirla sobre su piel, intentando memorizar aquella agradable sensación. Pues solo ahí, el viento soplaba. Solo ahí podía ver las estrellas. Solo ahí la luna podía rozar su rostro con su hermosa luz plateada.

Solo ahí…hasta el punto más alto de aquellos arboles, donde las hojas oscuras eras sustituidas por hojas castañas, verdes y amarillas; donde las arañas no trepaban puesto que ahí, la oscuridad no existía...

Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que era momento de regresar.

Las puertas del palacio pronto se cerrarían y no se volverían a abrir hasta el día siguiente... Si tan sólo hubiera estado solo, eso no le hubiera importado, podía haber pasado una noche fuera del palacio; Pero no lo estaba, ella lo esperaba abajo...

Ella. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarla...

Descendió despacio, apoyando sus manos sobre las ramas, sintiendo la textura bajo sus dedos y reconociendo las pequeñas grietas; hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Camino hacia su punto de encuentro lentamente, pisando apenas la tierra húmeda del bosque negro, casi sin apoyar sus pasos, ligero como una hoja... incapaz de romper el silencio...

Cuando Legolas, príncipe de Mirkwood, llego a su destino no pudo hacer más que observar.

Observar a aquella elfa, deleitándose con su belleza... incapaz de apartar la vista, justo como la primera vez en que la vio...

Con sus cabellos color chocolate, cayéndole con elegancia sobre la espalda llegando hasta su cintura. Y sus ojos... Aquellos ojos de indescifrable color entre verde y miel que eran capaces de provocar tantas cosas en él; tan cálidos, tan agradables, tan llenos de amor y ternura... Capaces de alegrar su corazón como ninguna otra cosa podía hacerlo, pues ella...ella era su brisa, su sol, su luna y sus estrellas...

Legolas sonrió al ver como ella miraba las pequeñas flores blancas que crecían entrelazándose, trepando lentamente sobre la corteza oscura de aquel árbol; completamente ajenas a la oscuridad y a las otras cosas sombrías que crecían en ese bosque. Tan hermosas y tan llenas de luz y vida, al igual que la elfa que las observaba, ambas, demostrando que aun había belleza en ese bosque...

Deseó (como siempre estaba cerca de ella) besarla, tocarla y sentir bajo sus dedos, su piel suave como un pétalo de flor.

Se acerco a ella despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido, deseando tenerla entre sus brazos, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla... Ella se dio la vuelta con rapidez, desenvainando una daga y apretándola contra el cuello del sorprendido príncipe.

-Pudiste haber despertado a Smaug en Erebor con tus pasos, Legolas-Dijo la elfa regresando la daga a su lugar, riendo y mirándolo con ternura.

El elfo sonrió.

-Vaya, creo que debo ser más cuidadoso- murmuro el príncipe.

Y los dos rieron. Posiblemente no por lo que había ocurrido, si no, por que no necesitaban un motivo para reír cuando ambos estaban juntos.

-Te amo- continuo él. Mirándola a los ojos, sintiéndose bien al decir lo que siempre había querido. Él acorto la distancia. Hundiendo su mano en el cabello castaño de ella, sosteniendo su cuello, atrayéndola hacia el.-Te amo, Nátulcien...

Ella no respondió, o por lo menos, no con palabras. Se aproximo aun más a él, dejando su rostro a milímetros del suyo y dejándose llevar, lo beso, moviendo sus labios sobre los de él, sintiendo su sabor y su textura mientras que el cosquilleo en su estomago se acentuaba.

Nátulcien, se separo después de unos minutos, por la falta de aire y Legolas, volvió a sonreír mientras que las yemas de sus dedos recorrían con ternura el rostro de ella.

-Debemos regresar al palacio- dijo Nátulcien rompiendo el silencio.

Él estuvo a punto de responder, pero calló, sus oídos habían captado algo.

Un rumor, un siseo y un estruendo mezclado con voces ásperas, crueles y frías, apagadas por la distancia...

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto ella.

-Si- respondió él tomándola por la cintura, estrechándola contra su pecho-¿Podrás regresar sola al palacio?

-No voy a dejarte.

Legolas miro algo en sus ojos, algo que confirmaba que hablaba en serio y algo que le recordaba por que se había enamorado de ella.

-¿Podrás seguir mi paso?- pregunto dirigiéndole una sonrisa, intentando no preocuparla, pues un mal presentimiento se despertó en su interior.

-¿Bromeas?- Nátulcien le devolvió la sonrisa mientras volvía a desenvainar su daga, avanzo con pasos lentos pero decididos internándose cada vez más en el espeso bosque, sin siquiera saber que era lo que les esperaba...

* * *

**Primer capitulo de este pequeño fic dedicado a mi querida Nátulcien, espero, te guste…**

**Ahora, hablando del Summary... no sabia que poner y me pareció bien escribir un fragmento de la canción en la que esta inspirado ("Sueños Dormidos "de Mägo de oz) **

**Con la trama... serán capítulos cortos para que pueda actualizar rapido y no descuide ningún fic (rayos, ¡En cuantos estoy trabajando!) **

**Como sea, espero haya quedado bien, lo termine hoy a las 2 de la mañana (y no se si a esa hora estaba lo suficientemente despierta, por que termine escribiendo lo que se me venia XD) y apenas termino de lo :3 **

**Gracias por leer y si me dejan una review no estaría mal XD**

**(y una disculpa si hay palabras donde debería haber otras(coff coff… el autocorrector), o faltan signos de puntuación)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Las noches en el bosque negro eran siempre frías; por que el único viento que soplaba a través de los arboles, era siempre helado y poco agradable; oscuras (casi por completo) pues solo pequeños y muy finos rayos de luna lograban penetrar entre las espesas ramas (cubiertas de telarañas) que formaban parte de las copas de los arboles; alarmantes, ya que en el bosque no solo moraban elfos de cabelleras plateadas, morenas, doradas y castañas, si no, que también habitaban otras criaturas siniestras que se escondían entre las sombras y acechaban; pero en cierta forma, silenciosas, debido a que el bosque siempre parecía dormir.

Pero esa noche, todo era diferente.

El ambiente era cálido, como si alguien, en algún lugar del bosque, hubiera encendido alguna fogata y se dedicara contantemente a alimentarla con las ramas de algún árbol.

También, el silencio que había reinado hacia tan solo un momento, se había roto, y el bosque parecía estar aun más despierto que en los últimos años, y eso no se debía solo a la presencia de los dos elfos. Las voces ásperas y frías que ambos habían escuchado, seguían presentes, mezcladas ahora con el sonido de risas secas y nada bonitas; y el tintinear del metal contra el metal.

Ruidos, que se intensificaban cada vez más con cada paso que los elfos daban, penetraban en sus oídos y los hacían estremecer.

La oscuridad, era completa, tanto, que ni el más mínimo rayo de luna se percibía y Legolas, a pesar de poseer una excelente vista, se vio afectado.

Pero algo había perdurado...

Esa noche, lo único que no había cambiado, era, lo alarmante que parecía el bosque a esa hora; a pesar de que ninguno de los dos elfos se sentía observado (como si las arañas hubieran decidido que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer) y eso, ya era bastante extraño; ambos tenían una extraña sensación... Un mal presentimiento que les indicaba que debían ser cuidadosos.

Instintivamente, sus manos se encontraron entre la oscuridad, entrelazando sus dedos, sintiendo su contacto, sintiéndose bien al sostener la mano del otro, llenándose con cierta sensación de seguridad que les brindaba el simple hecho de sentir el tacto del otro sobre su piel; recordándose que aun estaban juntos.

Una rama crujió bajo los pies de Nátulcien, logrando, que, por un momento, ambos se olvidaran de respirar y a Legolas se le detuviera el corazón.

Unos instantes después, reanudaron la marcha, esperando, que nadie los hubiera escuchado.

-Pudiste haber despertado a Smaug en Erebor con tus pasos, Nátulcien- dijo el príncipe con voz temblorosa no más fuerte que un suspiro.

Ella no respondió, se limito a apretar aun más la mano del príncipe a manera de disculpa.

-Esta bien-agrego Legolas, aun sin elevar la voz, al ver que su compañera comenzaba a temblar ligeramente- no hay por que preocuparse, no ha pasado nada.- concluyo, posando un beso suave en su mejilla, sintiendo rápidamente, un cosquilleo en su estomago.

Nátulcien sonrió, a pesar de que no estaba muy segura de que Legolas lo notara...

A lo lejos, (entre los arboles y las telarañas) una luz naranja, débil y vacilante; relucía en la oscuridad, iluminando los arboles más cercanos.

Nátulcien, acelero el paso bastante dispuesta a acercarse; pero antes de que pudiera cruzar las ramas que los separaban de lo que ellos habían ido a investigar; Legolas la tomo por la cintura, lanzándole una mirada suplicante, ninguno de los dos sabia a que iban a enfrentarse.

Él, se coloco frente a ella y se dispuso a avanzar, si algo salía mal, era mejor que fuera ella la que estuviera a salvo.

Al llegar, aparto con sumo cuidado las ramas, evitando hacer cualquier ruido, y miro hacia el otro lado. Parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz que emanaba de una gran hoguera que ardía en el centro de ese "campamento" de... Orcos.

Ahora, las sospechas de los dos elfos estaban confirmadas.

Al rededor del fuego, reunidos al calor de las llamas, un grupo numeroso de orcos "descansaba", gritando, riendo y bebiendo algo que a simple vista parecía grotesco: un liquido oscuro y espeso que al parecer, disfrutaban.

Legolas hizo un gesto, pero se mantuvo firme. Era seguro que les superaban en número, pero ellos tenían el factor sorpresa. Tomo su arco y una flecha del carcaj... y tenso la cuerda.

La saeta se deslizo bajo sus dedos, acompañada por el sonido de la cuerda al perder la tensión, y, unos segundos después, un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios de la criatura que había recibido el impacto.

Al instante, el bosque entero comenzó a agitarse al mismo tiempo en que los (asustados y a la vez furiosos) orcos lo hacían.

No tardaron demasiado en encontrar el origen de aquella flecha que había terminado con la vida de uno de sus "Compañeros"

* * *

**Otro capitulo corto que, espero, las ideas no estén tan revueltas y se entienda (se me dificulto un poco este capitulo). También, una disculpa si no hago un buen uso de los signos de puntuación (siempre me enredo con eso) o si hay palabras donde debería haber otras (culpa del auto corrector)**

**En fin, me alegra que les guste y… gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir con esto :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Legolas escucho un grito a su espalda, se giro bruscamente intentando descubrir el origen del mismo y esos simples segundos fueron aprovechados por el orco que se encontraba más cerca.

La criatura blandió su arma: una cuchilla de metal, con la hoja mellada y de color cobrizo debido a la herrumbre que había adquirido por el paso del tiempo y la falta de cuidados; pero que aun así no había perdido su filo.

Un solo movimiento basto para desgarrar la tela de las ropas del elfo descubriendo la piel blanca, suave y vulnerable, sin una marca ni una cicatriz... Un golpe más y eso cambiaria...

El orco apretó aun más la empuñadura, rodeando la superficie con sus dedos grandes y desiguales; alzo el brazo y se dio impulso preparado para asestar el golpe.

Una flecha paso rozando su rostro, logrando que por un momento perdiera la concentración y el equilibrio cayendo de bruces a la tierra húmeda, apretó los dientes y maldijo en silencio.

Legolas ahogo un grito en el momento en que una hoja afilada rozo su costado por segunda vez, ahora, más débil pero no menos dañina.

Sintió algo cálido y pegajoso recorrer como un pequeño hilito la zona afectada y también percibió dolor...

Dolor, esa palabra que hacia tan solo unos minutos le era tan desconocida.

Hizo una mueca y se llevo instintivamente las manos a donde la hoja había tocado. Se sorprendió al sentir bajo las yemas de sus dedos la piel herida y la sangre brotando de ella de forma rápida y silenciosa, era un corte pequeño debido a que por suerte la hoja solo había pasado rozando ligeramente sin hacer mucho daño, pero aun así, dolía.

Olvidando por un momento aquel grito fuerte, femenino, que había sido provocado por una voz dulce y melodiosa como las aguas de un arroyo y que a pesar de estar cargado de dolor había sonado suave y hermoso como la seda; Legolas desenvaino una de sus dagas, la hoja refulgía con un brillo azul intenso en la oscuridad diciendo a gritos lo que era evidente.

Se aferro con fuerza cerrando sus dedos delgados y a simple vista delicados pero fuertes, sobre la vaina plateada decorada con líneas curvas, rectas e inclinadas, grabadas por manos hábiles formando tallos y hojas, decorando y a la vez ayudando a impedir que las manos sudorosas del elfo resbalaran.

Vio un orco moviéndose por la tierra con las manos buscando a tientas su arma caída.

La criatura se detuvo y levanto la vista súbitamente, sintiendo la mirada penetrante del elfo fija en el.

Se alejo unos centímetros y sus dedos rozaron su arma, pequeña y fea a comparación con la que refulgía en la mano manchada de sangre roja del elfo.

Tomo la cuchilla oxidada entre sus dedos y se sintió a salvo, pero eso fue lo único que pudo hacer y sentir antes de que la hoja delgada, resistente y afilada del elfo, penetrara en su cráneo terminando con su vida, volviendo todo oscuridad.

Legolas retiro la daga el orco muerto al sentir sobre su piel la sangre oscura y fétida de su adversario.

Le dio la espalda al cuerpo tendido sobre la tierra y continuo con la batalla.

Todo eso había sucedido en un lapso de tan solo unos segundos a pesar de que a él le hubiera parecido mucho más tiempo...

Aun quedaban demasiados orcos y por un momento se descubrió a si mismo deseando que todo terminara pronto. Todo era tan extraño y lejano para él, como un sueño que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos, tan irreal pero que aun así podía herirlo.

Había sido una mala idea el atacar viendo frente a ellos a lo que estaban por enfrentarse...

Había sido tan confiado...

Pero ahora veía las cosas mucho mejor y sabia que las oportunidades de salir de ahí eran mínimas.

Intento vaciar su mente, pasara lo que pasara…daría pelea hasta el final.

"Tranquilízate" repetía en su mente sin parar obligándose a si mismo a no cometer más errores, mientras brazo izquierdo detenía algunos de los golpes y con el derecho blandía la ligera daga, lanzando tajos a diestra y siniestra, cercenando cabezas, abriendo gargantas, cortando y desgarrando en un mar de sangre negra, observando con terror los hilitos de sangre roja que corrían sin que el pudiera impedirlo, de las mazas y las hojas de las espadas, de las dagas y de las lanzas de sus enemigos.

Su corazón dio un brinco en el momento en el que se percato de lo único que aun no concordaba con esa escena...

¿Donde estaba Nátulcien?

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan! XD**

**Ahora, Nát… una disculpa por lo que voy a hacer… pero, no os preopupeis (?) es lo único malo que tengo planeado, todo lo demás será caramelo y miel sobre hojuelas (en la mayor parte, claro) XD**

**Y perdón por la demora… estuve en un muy, muy feo bloqueo creativo y si a eso le sumamos que no podía despegarme de los libros y que era época de exámenes (que gracias a Eru y a Raziel ya terminaron XD) no pude escribir hasta ahorita… ¡regresaron las ideas! **

**Espero poder traerles el siguiente más rápido y también actualizar los otros fics que también ya tengo abandonados u.u**

**Pero bueno, gracias por todo, su atención, su tiempo, las reviews (un muy profundo gracias para**** Merenwen, en verdad, gracias por tu constante apoyo y critica constructiva****) y los comentarios por Facebook :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Acelerado, su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza haciendo que la sangre palpitara en sus venas. Sangre, que recorría su cuerpo y manaba por sus heridas debilitando su cuerpo.

Sus fuerzas comenzaban a menguar, pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse, cualquier movimiento en falso y todo abría terminado para él y para ella.

Ella... ¿Donde estaba ella?

La busco con la mirada con la esperanza de verla de pie, con la daga de hoja afilada brillando azul en su mano, lanzando destellos en la oscuridad. Pero nada, ella no estaba al alcance de su vista, lo único que pudo ver fueron charcos de sangre negra y roja, cuerpos sin vida, miembros mutilados de orcos y pedazos desgarrados de tela castaña y verde.

Lanzo un nuevo golpe obligando a sus adoloridos brazos a continuar.

Desgarro la piel gruesa del orco de mayor tamaño obteniendo a cambio un grito de agonía de este y un corte nuevo en la mejilla izquierda. La sangre broto dándole calidez a su piel helada en el frio de la noche, la hoguera que antes lo había provisto de algo de luz y calor se había extinguido cuando la pelea había comenzado.

Giro enfrentándose con una nueva horda de orcos que se aproximaban con rapidez, golpeando las piedras con los pies cubiertos por botas de hierro que dificultaban sus pasos y afortunadamente brindaban un poco de ventaja al elfo herido.

Sangre nueva cubrió la tierra oscura del bosque en medio de un nuevo ataque; justo en el momento en el que a lo lejos, el aullido de un huargo resonaba en la noche inquietando aun más al príncipe del bosque negro.

Un hacha de guerra, mellada y sucia alcanzo a golpear el hombro desnudo de Legolas provocando en el una nueva ola de dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo…

El sonido húmedo que causo el arma contra la piel y la carne fue música para los oídos de las criaturas que lo rodeaban, observando con alegría los movimientos cada vez más lentos de ese elfo que estaba desangrándose frente a sus ojos. Todo terminaría pronto, ningún ser era capaz de sobrevivir a algo como eso…

Legolas escucho con terror el sonido de un hueso al romperse, gimió he intento flexionar los dedos de la mano pero su brazo herido se lo había impedido, sin poder contenerse grito, nunca antes había gritado pero el dolor era ya insoportable.

¿Por qué no todo terminaba de una vez? Si iba a morir ¿Por qué no lo hacia ya? ¿Por que Eru le permitía tanta agonía y sufrimiento?

Abatido, se dejo caer de rodillas. No podía seguir. Las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos… Se maldijo por ser tan débil pero al mismo tiempo se dijo que todo estaba bien, había hecho lo que su cuerpo le había permitido… pero no más, no más, no podía continuar. Se sintió pequeño, débil e indefenso, como un niño que necesita la presencia de su madre…

Las risas de los orcos fueron una nueva tortura para él. Nunca había escuchado algo que le hubiera provocado tanto terror, dolor y sufrimiento. Se reían de el… de su agonía y su estupidez ¿Por qué había seguido sus impulsos? Eran solo dos contra decenas de orcos y aun así se había aventurado. Debía de haber regresado al palacio y haber comunicado a su padre todo lo que había visto, eso era lo que cualquier elfo sensato habría hecho. Pero no él...

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud. Lo agradeció, el dolor se desvanecía y traía a el una extraña, dulce y muy esperada paz.

Lo último que vio ese día, fue algo que hizo que no pudiera reprimir una sonrisa pero que a la vez, hiciera que su último pensamiento no fuera del todo agradable.

Los orcos se alejaban entre tropezones y frente a el, a unos metros dentro de la oscuridad, pálida y hermosa, se encontraba ella, con los cabellos sobre su frente cubriendo su rostro manchado de sangre, con pequeños hilitos de esta brotando lentamente de una pequeña herida en la sien derecha, formando un pequeño charco rojo sobre la tierra mojada.

-¡Legolas!

La voz de su padre resonó en su mente, lejana como el más profundo de sus sueños, pero no hizo caso, cerró los ojos y se sumió en esa hermosa tranquilidad.

* * *

**FIN**

**Ok no .-. Es solo el principio, espero no haber sido tan mala con Legolas u.u**

**En fin, gracias por leer y por los reviews me gusta que les guste :3**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

_Creyó escuchar un sonido metálico y sentir un golpe agudo en la sien derecha, el dolor embargo su cuerpo y casi al instante, como un manto la oscuridad cubrió su mente._

La rodeaba una densa bruma de color blanco perlado que lanzaba pequeños destellos de color plata, azul y dorado. Tenia la extraña sensación de saber que era lo que la rodeaba y algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía de dejar que esa niebla se desvaneciera, sabía, o mejor dicho, sentía que eso era importante… Elemental si quería conservar su vida y todo lo que había formado con el transcurso de los años.

Intento tocarla con la punta de sus dedos, pero nada, no sintió más que una pequeña descarga de energía acompañada de la inexplicable sensación de calidez.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se sumergió en ella sintiéndola sobre su piel, llenando ese vacío que se había formado en su mente el preciso instante en que algo la había golpeado y le había arrancado sin reparos sus… recuerdos.

Si, era eso lo que la estaba rodeando en ese momento, tan cálidos y agradables y a la vez tan fríos y húmedos… su vida, su pequeña y preciosa vida, todo lo que había experimentado y que le había enseñado a apreciar lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, sus vivencias… sus memorias tan preciadas, todas, con los momentos dulces y los momentos difíciles.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

Aguzo el oído y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había más sonidos que el de su propia respiración, escuchaba pequeñas voces que parecían surgir de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno.

Para su sorpresa, percibió con claridad voces y sonidos conocidos formando pequeñas imágenes que desaparecían justo cuando terminaban de formarse.

Desaparecían, para nunca más volver.

Abrió los ojos alarmada he intento gritar al sentir como le arrancaban una vez más lo que tanto amaba, pero nada salió en su boca. Miro con terror he impotencia como la niebla comenzaba a desaparecer, escapándosele de entre las manos, alejándose de ella llevándose consigo todo lo que había vivido.

Asustada, intento aferrarse a algo deteniendo en su mente un nombre, un nombre que hizo que la niebla dejara de desaparecer.

_Legolas_

Sus labios lo articularon sin que ningún sonido manara de su boca.

Dio un paso al frente decidida a mantener cerca esa niebla que traía consigo tantas cosas, pero su intento fue en vano, una pared de cristal se había formado de la nada impidiendo que recuperara lo que había perdido.

_Legolas_

Despertó de golpe con un nombre jugando en sus labios, pero ese nombre se quedo ahí sin alcanzar a ser pronunciado.

Miro a su alrededor confundida, sin recordar nada. Abandonando los restos de los recuerdos que quedaban de su infancia, de su vida, de sus amigos, su familia, de ese nombre al que se había aferrado… Olvidando por completo que era lo que había pasado dentro de las paredes de su mente, sin saber donde estaba o cual era su nombre.

..::::::::::..

-Legolas

El grito salió de los labios del rey al ver el cuerpo de su hijo caído entre los cuerpos muertos de decenas de orcos; sobre la hierba ennegrecida, la tierra oscura y los charcos de sangre.

Desenvaino su espada y se abrió paso entre las criaturas que se aproximaban a ellos deseosas de ver a más elfos pelear como lo había hecho ese jovencito que había osado enfrentarlos…

Al llegar, tomo a Legolas en brazos y escucho con dolor el débil latido de su corazón, cada vez más suave y sin fuerza.

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro cayendo sobre la mejilla de su hijo lavando la suciedad acumulada por la batalla…

Su pequeñito, aquel pequeño elfo al que había tomado en brazos cuando era apenas un bebé, al que vio crecer y al que le dio tanto amor como fue capaz, al que juro defender y al que ahora estaba viendo agonizar...

No quería perder a alguien más. No podría soportar el dolor si él no estaba a su lado llenando sus días de alegría.

No podría perdonarse si algo le llegaba a pasar.

* * *

**Jejeje, lamento lo de "FIN" en el capítulo anterior xD no era mi intención provócales paros cardiacos XD o tal vez si… si, creo que si, me declaro culpable XD**

**Pero bueno, me costo un poquito sacar lo que quería transmitir en este capitulo, espero que no este muy confuso el asunto de sus recuerdos… el chiste es que ¡PUM! Si Nátulcien, te borre la memoria y no recordaras nada y así tendré más Legolas para mi! Ok no .-. quiero decir que aquí ya terminan las partes sádicas crueles y comienza la miel sobre hojuelas, el caramelo y los momentos de ¿y quien rayos eres tu? **

**Espero no seguir tratando tan mal a Legolas… u.u**

**Por otro lado, un poco de Thranduil y su "No quería perder a alguien más" si, aquí yo tratándolo mal a él tambíen, creo que ya se imaginan por que lo puse y posiblemente profundice un poco más en ese tema.**

**Y… ¿Qué pasa si les digo que ya tengo el final definido? Chan, chan, chan…**

**Ok, creo que ya me extendí… gracias por leer y por tan bellas reviews y por tan bellos comentarios por Facebook :3 Linda noche y…nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Todo eso era algo nuevo para ella, una extraña sensación que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Sentía vagamente que conocía el lugar donde se encontraba. La respuesta estaba ahí, dentro de su mente, como una luz que se encontraba distante, apenas nítida y que se desdibujaba en momentos como un recuerdo lejano que no podía alcanzar.

Se obligo a si misma a pensar, a buscar una respuesta entre el vacío de sus recuerdos. Pero no obtuvo más que frustración. Ahora se sentía más confundida y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, palpitándole con fuerza haciéndola sentir mareada.

Algunos elfos la rodeaban, algunos mirándola con palpable curiosidad y otros más que parecían estar tan confundidos como ella, como si no quisieran creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Se pregunto que aspecto tendría en ese momento, cual seria su expresión y como serian los rasgos de su cara. Por un momento quiso ser ella la que observaba y no la que se encontraba sumida en un estado de conmoción, sin saber que hacer y que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar.

Una avalancha de preguntas llego hasta ella haciendo que en un impulso deseara cubrirse los oídos.

Eran tantas cuestiones y sin embargo ella no tenía respuesta para ninguna. De lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que se encontraba en una habitación, sentada sobre una cama con las sabanas cubriéndole hasta la cintura, le dolía la cabeza y su garganta ardía como una brasa, como si hubiera gritado, pero ella no recordaba haberlo hecho... Lo cierto era que no recordaba nada.

De pronto no pudo contenerse más, las lágrimas humedecieron su rostro, rodando lentamente sobre sus mejillas, cayendo sobre su regazo. Se llevo las manos a la cara y sollozó.

Las voces cesaron, pero eso no hizo que dejara de sentirse miserable. Cómo podía sentirse bien si ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre, el color de su cabello o el de sus ojos, donde vivía o que era lo que hacia antes de sumirse en esa oscuridad que había precedido a su amnesia, quien era su familia o si alguna vez había amado a alguien.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, tomándola por los hombros y estrechándola sobre su pecho en un gesto protector. Se sintió a salvo mientras que aquel elfo la mecía y le cantaba una melodía al oído con palabras dulces que la hacían sentirse mejor.

Cuando termino, ella seguía con el rostro hundido entre las manos, oculto ente la suave ropa del elfo que la había abrazado.

Misteriosamente había dejado de llorar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?- dijo la misma voz profunda y melodiosa que la había tranquilizado.

Le apartaron con manos firmes las suyas temblorosas que aun yacían en su rostro, haciéndola salir de su pequeño mundo enfrentándola de nuevo a la realidad.

Alzo la vista y no pudo evitar que el color subiera por sus mejillas. Ahí, aun sosteniéndola, se encontraba un elfo de bellas facciones, de piel clara, cabellos rubios ceñidos por una corona de hojas, y ojos de un impresionante color azul... Una combinación que hizo que su corazón amenazara con salir de su pecho y que algo en su mente quisiera dar una respuesta.

-Si, me encuentro bien.-Susurro sorprendiéndose al escuchar el sonido de su propia su voz, delgada y cristalina.

Él rey sonrió. Un gesto que ella sentía tan familiar...

-Me alegro, Nátulcien.-Por más pequeño que fuera, se sintió bien al recuperar algo de su vida.- ¿Necesitas descansar?- Ella negó con la cabeza.- Me lo imaginaba. Cuando te sientas lista, puedes salir a dar un paseo, te ayudara...

Sin decirle nada más, Thranduil salió de aquella triste habitación. La ropa se le pegaba al pecho justo donde ella había llorado, pero no le importaba, le alegraba saber que había podido serle de ayuda…

Cuando le habían dicho que ella, a quien él quería como a una hija, había despertado, el había salido con pesar de habitación de Legolas, se le veía tan pálido, tan débil; que le había dolido tener que separarse, pero eso se había balanceado con la alegría que comenzaba a brotar en su interior. Ella estaba bien y eso ya era algo bueno entre tanta angustia.

Pero, cuando le habían dicho lo que en verdad sucedía con ella, se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a su hijo? ¿Cómo le diría que la persona a la que había comenzado a amar no recordaba nada de él?

* * *

**Demorando el encuentro lo más que se pueda… no quiero romper corazones, no aun… bueno, solo romperé un poquito el corazón de cierto elfo… un poquito, un poquito… todo lo demás ira bien (¿Cuánto tiempo llevo diciendo eso y sigo haciéndolos sufrir? D:) :3**

**Ahora, aclarando algo… a Nát, Thranduil le recuerda a Legolas, nada más… Por que le mostré el capitulo a una amiga (aun atrapado en papel) y creyó que los shipearia y que dejaría a un lado a Legolas y pues Ñop XD **

**Pero bueno, Thranduil… si, tienes razón Merenwen XD lo vemos fuerte XD jajaja, pobrecito, necesita un abrazo… (I am volunteer! xD)**

**En fin, gracias por leer, por las bellas reviews y los bellos comentarios por Facebook :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

A pesar de las pociones y los cuidados, Legolas despertó ardiendo en fiebre y con un dolor punzante recorriendo su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo, se puso en pie y camino hacia la puerta descubriendo sorprendido que sus piernas temblaban, soportando apenas su cuerpo. Se sentía débil y el cansancio intentaba apoderarse de el cada cinco segundos.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta de fresno entre sus manos delgadas sintiendo el frio metal bajo sus palmas. La giro pero esta se resistió con un leve repiqueteo.

Dejo escapar una risita amarga, su padre lo conocía tan bien como para dejarlo dentro de una habitación cerrada, evitando que corriera de inmediato a ver como se encontraba su compañera.

-Nátulcien- murmuro con voz rasposa, dejándose caer sobre el suelo de la habitación, demasiado cansado como para regresar a la cama.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, fue cuando la puerta lo golpeo al abrirse.

-¡Legolas!- exclamo su padre levantándolo con delicadeza del duro piso, guiándolo de nuevo hacia la comodidad de las sabanas y el colchón.- Veo que no solo debí de dejar la puerta cerrada, si no también atarte de pies y manos a la cama para evitar que siguieras lastimándote.

-Estoy bien- balbuceo Legolas amenazando una vez más con quedarse dormido.

-¡¿Bien?! ¡¿A esto llamas bien?!- grito con exasperación señalando los blancos vendajes ahora manchados de sangre, las heridas se habían abierto de nuevo en su afán de salir de la habitación.

-Ella- dijo haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su padre, no importaba si para llegar a ella tenia que desangrarse por completo, solo quería saber si Nát estaba bien.

-Esta bien.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-S-si.- dudo. ¿Debía de decírselo ya o esperar a que se enterara por si mismo?-Esta bien.

-Quiero ir con ella.

-Duerme, repara fuerzas, sana y podrás ir con ella.

-No.

-Harás lo que yo diga Legolas- digo tensando la voz, sabia que no le haría caso si se mantenía comprensivo.

-Por lo menos una vez, ella es mi medicina.

-No, mañana tal vez, estas herido, entiéndelo ¡No quiero que empeores por un capricho!

-Ella no es un capricho.

-¡Basta!-Grito, no había querido levantar la voz pero ya lo había hecho. Se levanto y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un estruendoso golpe.

Legolas se incorporo rápidamente tensando las vendas que sostenían su brazo roto contra su pecho, demasiado sorprendido como para pensar con coherencia.

Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez se sentía un poco más fuerte así que llego sin problemas a la habitación de la chica, llamando a la puerta.

-Nát- grito con un hilo de voz.

Silencio. No había más sonido que el de su propia respiración.

-Esta afuera, el rey creyó que era bueno que recibiera algo de sol- dijo una voz suave a su espalda- ¿el príncipe desea que lo acompañe hasta allí? No se ve muy bien.

Legolas asintió apoyando su peso sobre los delgados brazos de una elfa de cabellera plateada.

Mientras tanto, Nátulcien había permanecido sentada con la espalda recargada sobre la dura corteza de un árbol. Sintiendo bajo sus dedos la suave textura del verde pasto.

Era maravilloso estar ahí, un pequeño pedacito de vida rodeado por la densa oscuridad del bosque, matando todo lo verde a su paso.

¿Como había sido capaz de vivir ahí por tanto tiempo rodeada por toda esa terrible negrura?

"Amor". Susurro una voz en su cabeza.

No, claro que no, si fuera eso lo recordaría ¿cierto?

Suspiro alejando las ideas de su mente, cerrando los ojos y sumiéndose al instante en un intranquilo sueño...

Despertó de golpe al sentir una caricia en su pálida piel, hecha por manos fuertes, pero suaves y delicadas, llenas de ternura y amor. Era una sensación agradable y hubiera podido permanecer todo el día ahí de no ser por que... ¡Se atrevido a besarla! Sus labios sabían dulces, y eran suaves y cálidos por la fiebre ¡Pero no estaba bien! Lo aparto con un golpe brusco empujando con sus palmas el pecho del elfo, que ahora la miraba, claramente herido.

-¿Quién eres tu? - exigió saber.

* * *

**Un capitulo rápido compensando que ayer no actualice… (la computadora decidió que era momento de descomponerse y hasta ahorita puedo secuestrar la de mi hermana XD) Por un lado, yo… poniéndole algo dulce al asunto, ¡ay, Legolas! Algunas veces me dan ganas de abrazarlo! "Dolor, inconciencia, palabras dulces, palabras dulces, Thranduil enojado, beso, corazón roto, ¿Quién eres tu?" Resumen de este capitulo xD Ok, ya no me esta gustando demasiado hacer sufrir a Legolas… XD **

**En fin… Gracias por leer :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 **

_**"Yo le vi solo y llorando, no entendí la triste pena"**_

"¿Quién eres tú?" Las palabras hirieron hondo, en una sensación no muy diferente a lo que hubiera sentido si miles de pequeñas cuchillas estuvieran penetrando en su piel, desgarrando su carne, apuñalando su corazón...

No fue hasta degustar el salado sabor de las lágrimas, que se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar. Era demasiado. Demasiado para un corazón que hacia mucho había sido remendado por la misma persona que ahora acababa de volver a romper los frágiles pedazos.

-Nátulcien- murmuro casi en una suplica, con la voz temblorosa, mirando a la elfa castaña que seguía mirándolo de manera reprobatoria. Esperando en lo más profundo de su ser que se tratara solo de una broma demasiado cuel, o de una fea pesadilla…aunque estaba seguro de que no lo era, era real, y las palabras ciertas, lo veía en los ojos de la chica: temor, confusión... Sinceridad...

Ella relajo su expresión al ver al elfo herido. ¿Quien era y que papel había desempeñado antes de toda esa oscuridad, antes de despertar y ver que se sentía vacía? El beso, la suavidad, la ternura, el amor con el que él la había tratado, todo eso vino a su mente, pero no lo que había ocurrido hacia unos minutos, algo más... En un lugar de su mente recordaba haber sentido eso... Las caricias los besos... ¿Era posible que...?

-Nátulcien- repitió él al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

Nátulcien.

Había escuchado su nombre ya muchas veces ese día, pero en ninguna ocasión lo había sentido tan verdadero, tan real.

Las barreras de su mente lucharon por romperse, por dar paso a lo que fuera que se encontraba del otro lado, llamándola, incitándola a acercarse... Pero no podía hacerlo sola, aun se sentía débil.

Las sienes le palpitaron, nublando su mente, bloqueando todo, lastimando, hiriendo. Gimió.

La voz salió en un suspiro débil, ininteligible, no más alto que el susurro del viento contra las hojas. Había articulado un nombre, eso lo tenía claro a pesar de no saber exactamente de cual se trataba.

Intento resistirse contra la oscuridad que amenazaba con rodearla, con sumirla una vez más en la inconciencia. Pero no pudo. No después de la batalla interna que sus recuerdos habían librado contra el olvido.

Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, el mundo se ensombreció y se silencio alrededor abriendo paso a los sonidos e imágenes de su mente.

Vio frente a ella sus manos pequeñas, sus dedos delgados y su vestido de suave tela de color amarillo manchado de barro al igual que los pequeños zapatitos que cubrían sus pies desnudos. Sitio su respiración agitada y su corazón golpear su pecho haciendo palpitar la sangre en sus venas. Había corrido intentando mantener el paso de el otro elfo de cabellos rubios, casi color plata y de ojos azules que había corrido al escuchar detrás de una puerta lo que su padre estaba hablando con otro elfo castaño, dentro de su habitación…

Unos cuantos centímetros más allá, alguien sollozaba y gemía, haciendo que algo dentro de ella se revolviera. Fuera quien fuera, sabia que no le gustaba escucharlo llorar. Quería que parara y que una sonrisa adornara su rostro.

-Principe- escucho con sorpresa su voz infantil. Calmada y extrañamente conciliadora -Principe- repitió agitando un poco a la figura que se hallaba frente a ella, una bolita de color castaño y verde. Una elfito que había tropezado con las raíces de un árbol y había caído y permaneciendo ahí, tan triste que no había tenido ánimos de levantarse -Principe, la noche esta llegando. El rey va a enojarse.

No hubo más respuesta que un nuevo sollozo, más profundo y fuerte. Ella no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con su compañero, pero no podía evitar sentir pena por él.

-Legolas- intento de nuevo, esta vez llamándolo por su nombre y no "príncipe" como su padre siempre le había indicado.-Por favor- gimió y esta vez ella comenzó a llorar.- Por favor, solo quiero irme a casa.- suplico, frotando con sus manitas la fría piel de sus brazos.

El pequeño príncipe, se agito frente a ella dando muestras de haber escuchado los sollozos de la chica. Rápidamente, él la rodeo con sus brazos, aferrándose a ella, negándose a soltarla.

-No llores- susurro él aun con el rostro congestionado por las lágrimas. Ahora era él quien intentaba hacerla sonreír.- Regresaremos, lo prometo. No tienes por que temer, nunca permitiré que te pase nada malo.

El nunca se había comportado así con ella, siempre se había mantenido frío y distante... Pero ahora...ahora era diferente, se sentía segura en sus brazos y en parte también culpable, por hacer que él detuviera su llanto para calmar el suyo, lagrimas que posiblemente no tenían sentido al lado de las que él había derramado.

Nátulcien se abrazo con fuerza al pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Legolas, aspirando la dulce fragancia que manaba de él...

-¿Legolas?

-¿si?- respondió tomando entre sus dedos finas hebras de cabello castaño.

-¿Que ocurrió?-pregunto con timidez, sin poder contenerse, sintiéndose extraña al preguntar algo que seguramente solo detonaría más lagrimas.

-_Naneth_-la voz se le quebró y un gemido de dolor escapo por los delgados labios.

* * *

*******_Naneth_****- Mamá**

**(Linea en negrita del principio) "Babel" de Nostra Morte… aunque el resto de la canción no tenga nada que ver, esa línea estaba bien para este capitulo :3**

**Por otro lado… Gracias por leer y perdón por la demora, fui a pasar algunos días a casa de mi abuelita sin más que mi papel y tinta (y el celular pero se le acabo la batería XD) y apenas termino de pasarlo a la computadora y de corregir algunas cosas. Espero que sea de su agrado :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**_"_****_Aunque es difícil mirar atrás, la luna brilla en cualquier lugar"_******

El dulce y delicado sabor del vino lleno su boca durmiendo un poco sus sentidos y relajando la tensión del ultimo día.

Colocando la copa aun rebosante sobre la mesita y deshaciéndose de las joyas, y de la fina ropa con bordados de oro, se sumergió entre la suavidad de las mantas, he intento olvidarse de todo.

Ahogo con sus manos un bostezo y cerro los ojos, reconfortándose con la ya conocida oscuridad bajo sus parpados, la tranquilidad de su cuerpo y la controlada paz de su mente.

Se hizo un ovillo, manteniendo constante la calidez de su cuerpo pues era una noche fría, fría como los inviernos pasados y que nunca más volverían a pasar. No después de que esa oscuridad llegara al bosque.

Su precioso y amado bosque. Con sus veranos, primaveras, otoños e inviernos arrancados sin miramientos por las oscuras sombras que se extendían matando todo lo bueno a su paso.

El rey se revolvió entre las mantas, gimiendo bajito al recordar lo que había perdido, ¡Y vaya que había perdido!. Pero ya nada importaba, ya nada se podía hacer más que proteger lo que aun le quedaba...

-Proteger- murmuro, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, formando con los delgados labios una línea recta; sintiendo un vacío extenderse por su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera eso había podido hacer.

Le había jurado a su padre proteger el bosque, y a su esposa proteger a su hijo. ¿Y que había hecho? El bosque entero se había ensombrecido y los orcos entraban cada vez con mayor frecuencia, sin tomarle importancia siquiera a las patrullas que recorrían bajo su mandato, todo lo que antes había sido verde. Y Legolas, su pequeño y adorado elfito, lo único que le quedaba de ella, además de los recuerdos, dulces, agradables y al mismo tiempo dolorosos… Ella, le había prometido tantas cosas antes e verla marchar. Le juro que mantendría al pequeño a salvo y había estado a punto de faltar a su promesa en menos de una noche. Recordó con amargura el dolor y la angustia que había sentido cuando los guardias de la puerta se habían aproximado a él comunicándole que lo que para el se había convertido en la fuente de su alegría (como una pequeña hoja verde en medio de ese bosque oscuro, en el que se había convertido él después de la partida de Eileen) se encontraba aun en el bosque, que aun no había regresado a la seguridad del palacio y que se encontraba sin más compañía que la de ella, a quien Legolas quería tanto y a quien él había sabido querer como una hija.

Recordó su voz grave resonando entre las paredes de piedra, dando órdenes y ocultando su temor. Preparándose para ir a buscarlo entre las oscuras hojas, aun con la esperanza de que estuvieran bien.

Pero no lo había estado. Lo que habían encontrado hizo que la sangre se le helara en las venas.

El olor cobrizo de la sangre y de la muerte había inundado sus fosas nasales, los gemidos de dolor habían penetrado en sus oídos y la imagen de su hijo en el piso hizo que perdiera la cordura.

Haciéndolo rememorar ese amargo día, cuando su capitán había entrado en la habitación donde se encontraba después de escapar de sus deberes para jugar con su hijo. Cuando la mirada oscura de él había hecho las risas se apagaran. Cuando logro que Legolas saliera de la habitación y cuando él le dio la noticia.

Escuchó su corazón romperse en miles de pedacitos. Liberando de entre los delgados labios un gemido de dolor.

Ella, su bella Eileen, la razón de sus alegrías… ¿Herida? ¿Agonizante? ¿Pidiendo con sus últimos suspiros su presencia?

No podía ser, ella estaba bien ¿no? Nada de eso podía ser cierto, era solo un sueño, una horrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría muy pronto y la encontraría a ella durmiendo a su lado, con su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su dulce y lenta respiración ¿cierto?

Grito y gimió intentando resistirse cuando el elfo lo guio hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones he intento que cruzara el umbral. No quería ver eso…

Pero había dejado de pelear cuando escucho su dulce voz dentro, llamándolo entre sollozos.

Había reunido el valor suficiente y había entrado. Había hecho promesas que nunca osaría romper y le había repetido mil y una vez que la amaba y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, conteniendo las lágrimas solo por que ella se lo había pedido.

Y sin más dolor, ella se había ido entre sus brazos…

* * *

**Dejando un poco de lado a Legolas y a Nát para narrar un poco de Thranduil… espero que este bien (lo acabo de escribir y no quise releer por que me des acería en lagrimas) En fin gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización… (para el lunes, vuelvo a irme a casa de mi abuelita)**

**P.D: Líneas del principio "Sonia" de Nostra Morte.. (me parece, no recuerdo xD)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**_"_****_Cuando yo no podía ver fuiste tu mi luz, mi esperanza."_**

_La luna brillaba magnifica sobre el oscuro cielo estrellado y el viento soplaba apacible, silbando con delicadeza entre las ramas y agitando las hojas, sobre las cabezas de ambos elfos. _

_-Son hermosas- dijo ella casi en un suspiro, señalando con un delgado dedo los astros brillantes._

_-Lo son- susurro él, rozando apenas la suave piel de su esposa, cálida, suave y dulce como solo él sabía._

_Ambos, rey y reina descansaban sobre la maleza con las manos entrelazadas, observando con deleite el cielo nocturno, no había nada en el mundo que le gustara más a un elfo que ver las estrellas…_

_La elfa sonrió al sentir el tacto de él sobre su piel._

_-¿En que estas pensando?- pregunto sin poder evitar soltar una risita, delicada y cristalina; generada por el hecho de que él la miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa adornando el bello rostro, en una mueca que indicaba que una idea estaba pasando por su mente._

_-En muchas cosas, pero la principal es, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?- su sonrisa se acentuó.- Mi vida no valdría nada si tu no estas a mi lado._

_-Mentiroso- dijo ella, riendo ahora con más ganas, apartando con suavidad la mano de él. Adoraba cuando la miraba así. Confundido._

_-Un rey nunca miente- dijo él relajando su expresión al ver los ojos risueños de ella observándolo con diversión- Te amo y eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida._

_Las manos del rey encontraron el rostro de Eileen, atrayéndola hacia él con cariño. Pronto, sus labios se encontraron bajo la luz pálida de la luna, moviéndose a la par en una suave danza, saboreando el dulce y agradable sabor de la boca del otro. Nada más importaba en ese momento…_

_Thranduil separo sus labios de los de ella, y se odio así mismo por lo que acababa de hacer, si por él fuera, no le habría molestado en absoluto quedarse ahí por toda la eternidad. _

_-Necesitas descansar.- dijo llevando una de sus manos al abultado vientre de su esposa, en un cariñoso gesto protector. – Por la bebé._

_Eileen sonrió para él, enterneciéndose con el comportamiento de su esposo. Desde que ambos habían sabido que serian padres, él no había dejado de repetirle una y otra vez que la amaba y tampoco había dejado de preocuparse por el bienestar de ella y el de su futuro hijo._

_Ninguno de los dos podía ocultar su felicidad, era lo mejor que había podido sucederles._

_-¿La bebé?- soltó ella con un bufido tenue._

_-Sera una linda niña, tan hermosa como tú, eso puedo asegurarlo._

_Eileen rio por la seguridad en las palabras de él._

_-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? ¿Y si es un niño?_

_Él rey hizo una mueca._

_-Solo espero que no se parezca a mí._

_-Yo digo que seria maravilloso que fuera como tú: Valiente, dulce, fuerte…_

_El sonrió, besándola una vez más para que parara. Estaba seguro de que si ella seguía, él terminaría_co_n las mejillas de color carmesí._

_Algo se movió debajo de su mano, dentro del vientre de ella. Abrió muy grandes los ojos, y se aparto con rapidez, no logrando evitar soltar un grito ahogado. La risa de ella llego hasta sus oídos, pero no hizo caso, ¡Lo que acababa de suceder! ¡Su bebé!_

_Gimió bajito volviendo a rozar aquel precioso lugar en donde ahora su bebé se encontraba, sintiendo una vez más el suave movimiento. Un poco más y lo tendría en sus brazos, lo estrecharía y no volvería a soltarlo nunca más…_

_:::_

Thranduil despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, tan grande como la felicidad que había sentido ese día.

Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba como siempre, los muebles de madera estaban en su sitio y la copa de vino estaba donde él la había dejado. Todo parecía estar en orden excepto una cosa.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

La felicidad repentina que el sueño había provocado se había esfumado casi por completo y en cambio, lo había remplazado una extraña sensación. Algo le indicaba que no todo estaba bien, como una débil sensación de angustia que nacía en su interior. No muy diferente a ese instinto de padre que siempre se despertaba cuando algo le pasaba a él, a su pequeño, como la vez en que jugando había caído de un árbol golpeándose entre las ramas, o se sentía triste, o como ese día, cuando todo lo malo había ocurrido, la vez en que Legolas no había regresado al palacio, hacia tan solo unos días.

¿Le estaba ocurriendo algo en esos precisos momentos?

Sin dudarlo se paro de golpe, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió entre los pasillos hacia la habitación de su hijo. La cama estaba vacía.

* * *

**Ñe, ya todos sabemos donde esta Legolas XD**

**Por otro lado… Algo un poco más dulce que el capitulo anterior, fusionando otro fic que estaba escribiendo de Legolas pequeñito con este. **

**Con este, ya dos capítulos para Thranduil solito XD Pero para el siguiente, regresamos a Legolas y a Nát…**

**En fin, Gracias por leer y por los comentarios… :3**

**Y…A esas personas, una disculpa XD no planeaba hacerlas llorar con el capitulo anterior! XD**

**Jajajajaja! Lindo día y… *se va a estudiar para su examen***

**P.D: Lineas del principio, "Llevame" de Saratoga :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**_"Te necesito cerca, a tu lado yo estaré, aquí me quedare ...Eres todo para mí..."_**

-Legolas- la voz de Nátulcien se perdió en el aire mientras que ella perdía la conciencia.

Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido, sin darle tiempo a él de reaccionar.

Escucho un grito salir de sus labios, resonando en su garganta, logrando sacarlo un poco de ese estado de Shock en el que se había sumido.

Balbuceo algo ininteligible y sin pensarlo se inclino hacia donde ella estaba, utilizando demasiada fuerza que no sirvió más que para que su costado, donde se encontraran las heridas más profundas, ardiera. La piel herida volvió a abrirse, sangrando y manchando una vez más los blancos vendajes.

Unas manos fuertes lo apartaron, guiándolo de vuelta al palacio. Al principio se resistió pero desistió al ver que no tenia la suficiente fuerza para deshacerse de los brazos que lo sujetaban y avanzo de buena gana pues ayudaba un poco que a ella la llevaran justo detrás de él, al mismo lugar.

::::::

Entró precipitándose por la puerta, deteniéndose al instante sintiendo sobre él la mirada de alguien.

Legolas estaba ahí, de pie, junto al lugar donde Nátulcien dormía; mirándolo con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas. Suplicándole con la mirada, que hiciera algo que el no podía hacer.

Algo dentro de su pecho se comprimió, mientras veía a su hijo de esa manera. Simplemente lo daría todo por verlo sonreír.

De improviso, sintió los brazos de Legolas rodear su cuerpo estrechándolo y embargándolo con la tan familiar calidez que siempre sentía en sus abrazos.

Alzo los brazos y sin dudarlo él también lo rodeo, devolviendo el gesto, dando pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda en un gesto conciliador.

-Fue mi culpa- gimió Legolas entre los brazos de su padre, ocultándose entre la ropa de este, de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacia cuando era pequeño.

-No digas eso. Nunca. No fue la culpa de nadie.

-Si tan solo...

-Calla.

-No debí dejar que me acompañara, mi deber era protegerla, tenía que asegurarme de que regresara al palacio. Lo mejor era ir solo.

-¿Crees que ella te habría dejado? Habría ido de todos modos. No te dejaría.

-La amo.

-Lo se...

-Ella no es un capricho.

-Lo se.

-¿Crees que algún día ella regresara?

-Ella esta ahí, solo necesita ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí, tú ayuda. Uno de los dos debe mantenerse fuerte. Ayúdala.

-¿Como?

-Lo sabrás.

Legolas asintió contra su hombro, separándose y dejándose guiar por los brazos firmes de su padre.

Se recostó sobre la cama y acepto de las manos de él la copa rebosante que le habían dado los sanadores, tiempo antes, pero que había rechazado por el simple hecho de que no podía dormir mientras que ella seguía inconsciente.

Bebió con lentitud el espeso liquido color miel, sintiendo el dulce sabor impregnar su boca. Pronto, sintió que su pulso acelerado se adormecía junto con sus sentidos, cayendo en los dulces brazos de los sueños.

Thranduil lo miro dormirse en la cama paralela a la de Nátulcien; la chica parecía estar pasando un por un dulce sueño, pues tenia una sonrisa grabada en los labios.

Tomo la manta perfectamente doblada que descansaba a los pies de la cama, y la extendió sobre el cuerpo de su hijo.

Se aproximo a la puerta y miro por una vez más mientras que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa.

Ambos descansaban demasiado cerca de la orilla, con un brazo cayendo a un costado, con los dedos casi tocándose.

¿Que debía de hacer? ¿Sonreír? ¿Llorar?

Era algo tan ajeno a los que él había pensado que sucedería. Aun recordaba la primera vez en que ellos dos se habían conocido.

Cuando eran apenas unos niños y Legolas había hecho una mueca en el momento en el que le había dicho que ella seria su compañera, que entrenaría con ella y que pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo con ella, en los estudios y cada vez que salieran a proteger el bosque.

Aun recordaba la fría actitud del pequeño por que no quería que una niña (para él débil y pequeña) lo retrasara en su entrenamiento, pues estaba seguro de que Nátulcien no seria capaz de blandir tan siquiera una daga. Pero había resultado ser todo lo contrario y no había faltado mucho para que Legolas se diera cuenta de ello.

* * *

**Estado Actual: Pasando por un bloqueo creativo.**

**Pero debía actualización (ya me había demorado demasiado)**

**Espero que tenga coherencia… (no me gusto mucho como quedo este capitulo.) **

**En fin, gracias por leer y por los bellos comentarios, me encantan :3**

**Próxima actualización… si termino pronto mi proyecto y me deshago de este bloqueo, a más tardar… lunes o martes… depende de las cosas que se presenten.**

**Lindo tarde/noche… **

**P.D: Líneas del inicio "Eres todo para mi" de Nostra Morte… Solo esa parte, por lo regular intento alejarme de esta canción. :S**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**_"Aunque no te acuerdes ya de mi, yo siempre cuido de ti"_**

_El viento le besaba la cara y le pegaba los cabellos al rostro mientras cabalgaba a lomos de una hermosa yegua de color blanco y de crines de seda._

_Legolas la seguía desde atrás acelerando el paso de su caballo en un vano intento de alcanzar a su compañera. Nátulcien se alejaba cada vez más y él por más que lo intentaba no podía detenerla y mucho menos igualar la velocidad._

_Las quejas y los gritos de él llegaban hasta los oídos de la elfa. Pero esta no se molesto ni siquiera en prestar atención. _

_Era una sensación única. La velocidad la hacia sentirse libre y en cierta forma segura. Podía olvidarse de todo y perderse por completo en la infinidad de la brisa. Era libertad y eso era lo que le encantaba…_

_Solo se detuvo después de horas, cuando _Eira_ dio muestras de cansancio. Desmonto y dejo que la yegua se tumbara sobre la hierba, con los costados ascendiendo y descendiendo al ritmo de la agitada respiración._

_Se sentó a su lado y dibujo círculos con las yemas de sus dedos sobre el sedoso pelaje del animal; y espero hasta divisar a lo lejos una manchita que se aproximaba hacia ella por el horizonte, recortada por los rayos del sol al atardecer._

_Sonrió y aguardo a que el príncipe llego hasta ella, respirando pesadamente y hablando entre jadeos intentando llenar de nuevo sus pulmones de aire. Parecía más que agotado._

_-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.- dijo soltando un bufido tenue, desmontando con dificultad, apoyando los pies en el piso y sacudiéndose distraídamente algo del polvo que había impregnado sus ropas. _

_-Lento.-hizo una mueca sin poder evitar reírse ante la visión de él, con las mejillas al rojo vivo por el esfuerzo y el cabello dorado enredado debido al viento._

_Él a su vez rio, haciendo gestos y oprimiendo con una mano sus costillas, como si reír le costara un gran esfuerzo._

_-No, es solo que tú no deberías ir tan rápido ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros._

_-Me gusta como se siente.- murmuro bajito ante la mirada acusadora de él. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable por haberlo dejado atrás. _

_-Deberíamos regresar ya, el sol se esta poniendo. _

_Nátulcien asintió y se puso en pie de buena gana sosteniéndose de la mano que le tendía el príncipe. _

_Le dio unas palmaditas a _Eira_ y esta se puso en pie gustosa de emprender el camino de vuelta, regresando a la "comodidad" de los establos que siempre llenos de paja fresca y abundante avena._

_Nátulcien monto una vez más y enredo los dedos entre las crines de plata. Al instante, _Eira_ se puso en movimiento, golpeando la tierra con los cascos y avanzando despacio por el estrecho sendero que los llevaría de vuelta a casa. _

_Legolas avanzaba a la par, mirando embelesado a la elfa, sorprendiéndose al descubrirse pensando que se veía hermosa con los cabellos castaños que le caían por los hombros en finos rizos agitándose en la brisa, con las mejillas coloreadas de un suave color rosa y con ese brillo especial en su mirada._

_Casi sin pensarlo, alargo el brazo encontrándose con la mano libre de ella, sintiendo su tacto suave, entrelazando sus dedos y haciendo una promesa en silencio._

* * *

-¿Estas aquí?- La pregunta salió de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta. Se dijo, era por que en verdad las quería decir he inconscientemente lo hubiera hecho sin preguntarse siquiera si estaba bien o si debía esperar una respuesta. ¿Una respuesta? ¿Una respuesta de quien?

-Nunca me fui- Su corazón dio un brinco dentro de su pecho al escuchar aquella voz melodiosa, dulce y suave como la seda; que podía sentirse tan bien como caricias sobre su piel. Como un bálsamo para sus heridas.

-¿Por qué te quedaste?

-Por si me necesitabas.

Unos labios tersos rozaron su frente en un dulce beso.

Sin darse cuenta, de sus labios broto un suave murmullo parecido a una risa. Levanto sus manos y recorrió con las yemas de los dedos la piel delicada de la mandíbula del elfo. Sintió la sonrisa de él sobre su piel mientras los cabellos dorados danzaban sobre su rostro.

* * *

**Algo lindo y tierno compensando los días sin actualizar (coff, coff, examenes)**

**Nátulcien, me alegro que te guste y espero que lo que viene siga siendo de tu agrado. **

**En fin, gracias a todos por tan bellos comentarios por facebook y por aquí! En serio, me encantan! **

**Merenwen, Te hice caso y no voy a hacerte llorar demasiado XD deje a un lado (por este capitulo) las cosas tristes XD todo va mejorando :3 y… quitando el siguiente capitulo, ahora sí (en serio, ahora sí) ya todo va a ser bonito :3 (digo, quitando el siguiente capitulo porque aun le fantan algunas cosas a Thranduil por sufrir u.u) Por otro lado, si, me precipite mucho en la narración del capítulo anterior y claro! Siempre disfruto el escribir :3 Muchas gracias por tu opinión! :3**

**P.D: Linea del principio: "Sueños Dormidos" Mägo de Oz :3**

**P.D2: "Eira" es Nieve en Galés :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**_"Y la luna, que llena el crepúsculo me baña en matices de nostalgia al reflejar tu rostro me siento tan triste amor, tan infeliz tan lleno de ansiedad"_**

_Rozo el agua con la punta de los dedos, perturbando la apacible superficie, creando ondas que distorsionaron su reflejo en el precioso liquido iluminado por la luz de las estrellas y la luna. _

_Esa noche, a pesar de las lagrimas que corrían cálidas por la pálida piel, se veía especialmente bonita, su madre le había dado uno de sus vestidos: Uno de delicada seda con hermosas flores bordadas en plata que reflejaban la luz devolviéndola en hermosos destellos que asemejaban las más brillantes estrellas del firmamento; y también había peinado su cabello, adornando los delicados rizos dorados con flores de color blanco y celeste que se entrelazaban entre las finas hebras de oro. _

_Sin duda, el perfecto atuendo para la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo dentro de los grandes salones de piedra del rey Oropher. _

_El invierno se había ido dando paso a la primavera. La blanca nieve se había derretido marcando con roció la sedosa hierba que había debajo y que había esperado ese momento para salir._

_La suave brisa mecía las hojas y las ramas de los arboles y de los pequeños arbustos; que habían comenzado a dar frutos de todos los colores y texturas: dulces moras, fresas, peras, manzanas..._

_El aire se sentía fresco y traía consigo la agradable fragancia de las flores de tersos pétalos._

_Las abejas revoloteaban y los pequeños animales habían comenzado a salir después de la hibernación y ahora se regocijaban con los rayos del sol que caían sobre sus pieles dándoles la calidez que sus delicados cuerpos necesitaban._

_Era sin duda alguna un maravilloso espectáculo para la vista de cualquiera, y también, un gran motivo de celebración entre los bellos elfos del bosque verde... _

_Y dentro, en las estancias de piedra del rey Oropher la comida, los bailes y la música llenaban el ambiente dando lugar a una de las fiestas más importantes._

_Y Eileen, la elfa que ahora se inclinaba sobre el lago, agitando con los dedos el agua cristalina; lo sabia y una pequeña parte de ella que se sobreponía a la tristeza en su corazón, se sentía feliz por ello. _

_Pero prefería estar fuera, en un lugar apartado del palacio donde no tuviera más compañía que la de las flores, la luna y las estrellas que titilaban sobre su cabeza. Quería olvidar por un momento esa horrible sensación del hielo al recorrer su interior, hiriendo como pequeñas cuchillas que desgarraban su corazón en miles de pedacitos, enfriando toda la calidez que una vez había sentido..._

_Había traspasado las grandes puertas de roble y había visto a su príncipe bailando con una joven doncella, sin duda, muy hermosa: de cabellos blancos que caían sobre su espalda, curvándose en las puntas como la espuma de mar, de labios rojos como las rosas, de ojos verde oro y de mirada soñadora que parecía tener al príncipe tan cautivado como él tenia a otras cinco doncellas más que lo miraban embelesadas. _

_Ambos, recorrían el amplio salón con movimientos gráciles, atrayendo las miradas de los presentes. _

_Sin dudar, todos pensaban que hacían una muy bonita pareja: Él, con los pasos agiles, guiando en delgado cuerpo de la joven que se movía con la ligereza de una hoja, moviendo con gracia los pequeños pies desnudos sobre el frio suelo... Complementándose como solo ellos lo podían hacer..._

_Había sentido las lagrimas quemar tras sus ojos, humedeciendo poco a poco sus pestañas y nublando un poco su visión. Lloraba, si, pero no por verlos bailar, si no, por que ella se había acercado aun más y lo había besado..._

_Ni siquiera se había molestado en acercarse más, se había dado la vuelta y se había ido por donde había venido. ¿Para que interponerse si ellos dos parecían amarse tanto como para no notar la presencia de nadie más mientras bailaban? Parecían ser solo ellos dos, en todo en universo, perdidos en los ojos del otro, contemplándose y amándose más en cada momento... _

_Golpeo la superficie del lago con impotencia, haciendo saltar las gotas de agua helada que rociaron su piel como fríos besos._

_Quiso gritar, pero de nada serviría. Su corazón estaba roto y nadie más que su príncipe podía hacerlo sanar, pero él, ya tenia a la bella doncella con la que parecía haber compartido tan intimo momento como había sido esa corta pieza de baile. _

_Se había hecho ilusiones pero ahora caía en la cuenta de la realidad ¿que era ella? Una simple elfa entre todas las demás, ¿en que momento había pensado que tendría una oportunidad? _

* * *

**Lo se, dije que este seria el capitulo triste… peeeero…Me encantan las confusiones XD ok no .-. Como ya me había gustado el caramelo del capitulo anterior, este iba a ser así (he iba a retrasar lo más que se pudiera el otro)… pero arruinaron mis planes… así que agradézcanle a mi querida "Shadow Moon" por este capitulo (que me dio la idea, aunque fue un poco "triste")… el cual, después de salir de un bloqueo… me extendí demasiado y lo voy a dividir en dos partes y… el siguiente va a ser el que tanto quería retrasar pero que ya no se pudo (T.T me costo mucho escribirlo, además de que es el capitulo más largo de toda la historia de este fic XD) Sip, ya esta escrito pero soy malvada y lo subiré hasta mañana :3 :3 (esta triste pero lindo… o eso es lo que me dijeron XD) **

**En fin, gracias por leer y por todos y cada uno de los comentarios y reviews :3 Me encantan:**

**_Nátulcien:_**** Es maravilloso saber que te esta gustando :3 Después de este y el otro capitulo, ya dejare por la paz el asunto de Thranduil y me meteré de lleno en la ternura de Legolas y tu XD :3 Caramelo Time! :3**

**_Merenwen: _****Sip, tan lindos ambos XD y… ****"*****pequeno hijo de elfo al que todas hacemos sufrir*" XD jajajajajaja XD Pobre Thranduil, necesita un abrazo XD jajajaja Gracias por tan bella Review, *****se sonroja sonrojadamente )?* Gracias por lo que dices :') :') :') Me alegraste el día :3 **

**Y creo que ya me etendi XD**

**P.D: Lineas del principio: Aun te amo de coff, coff... no me acuerdo XD **


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**_"Me colgué de tu mirada, me quede con tu sonrisa. Si te vas no existe nada si te vas..."_**

_Los labios suaves de ella encontraron los suyos en medio de la música, sus músculos se tensaron y de improviso dejo de bailar haciéndola a ella tropezar con el inesperado movimiento. La detuvo contra su pecho con ambos brazos rodeándola, sintiendo el suave aliento cálido de ella en su boca y sin pensarlo, devolvió el beso con más intensidad de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pero nada, no pudo percibir ni en lo más recóndito de su ser esa agradable pero extraña sensación que siempre lo embargaba cuando la besaba a Ella._

_Gimió y se aparto con brusquedad, apartando la mirada rápidamente de los hermosos ojos verde oro que lo observaban con reverencia, como si no hubieran visto nada más hermoso que el joven príncipe. Tan risueños pero que al mismo tiempo le provocaban escalofríos._

_No era justo lo que estaba haciendo. _

_-No- alcanzo a decir antes de salir precipitándose por la puerta siguiendo sus instintos._

_Pronto, se encontró corriendo por el bosque con la tierra y las ramitas crujiendo bajo sus pies._

_Solo se detuvo cuando la vio. A ella, a su dulce dama, sentada en la orilla de un lago contemplando las aguas en calma..._

_Se acerco y ella dio un brinco cuando los brazos de él la estrecharon. Levanto el rostro y la angustia se apodero de él cuando vio lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Aléjate- grito con furia golpeando con los puños el pecho de él._

_-No- murmuro intentando mantener su voz intacta, alejando lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Aferro sus brazos al delgado cuerpo de ella, negándose a soltarla-Te amo._

_Ella dejo de golpear, extendiendo las manos y oculto su rostro en ellas, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él, mojando un poco sus ropas._

_-Te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo._

_-Mientes. La quieres a ella. Te vi...- se interrumpió incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra._

_-Te equivocas. No sabes lo que daría por que hubieras sido tu la que estaba entre mis brazos... Pero no podía negarme a ella. Quería imaginar que eras tu la que estaba ahí..._

_-Eso no es suficiente._

_-¿quieres que te lo repita mil veces? No podía..._

_-¿Que es lo que no podías?- soltó sin evitar el hielo en la voz y lo miro a los ojos, impaciente por una respuesta._

_-Negarme. No podía hacerlo, ella se acerco a mí y yo no debía ignorarla por más que quisiera..._

_-Y entonces te beso._

_-Y yo me negué por que tu eres la única que puede hacerme sentí así-Tomo su mano delicada entre las suyas y la llevo hacia su pecho justo donde su corazón latía con fuerza.- ¿Lo sientes? Esta ahí latiendo por ti, por que es tuyo, te perteneció desde el primer instante...- calló por un momento perdiéndose en la infinidad de sus ojos tan azules como el cielo minutos después de anochecer, con las primeras y diminutas estrellas brillando ahí para él. Su mano acaricio su cabello dorado acomodando algunos mechones sueltos detrás de su oreja, sintiendo contra su palma la suavidad de los pétalos de las flores que adornaban las hebras de oro. Su pulgar recorrió con ternura los suaves labios y sin poder evitarlo, los beso con delicadeza probando de nuevo la dulce miel-_Elyë ná telperin ar silea isilme, laurëa mír'áreva ter móre, líre lómel, indeo taurenyasse, anvanima Anduriel ily'Ardasse.- canto contra sus labios casi en un susurro.- _Melanyel _

"¿Dónde supones que debo ocultar el dolor que llevo de ti? Si aun te amo, si aun te extraño. Los días sin ti son como morir."

Sonrió ante el recuerdo mientras que las yemas de sus dedos recorrían con ternura y tristeza la superficie lisa de mármol de la fría lapida.

Recordarla siempre había sido difícil, sobre todo por la cantidad innumerable de sensaciones que recorrían su piel al mirarla de nuevo dentro de sus pensamientos: su cabello dorado, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa eterna... Esa sonrisa y esa mirada que eran solo para él...

Pensar en ella siempre lograba sacar en él una sonrisa por tantos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Tantos y tan felices... Y por esa razón, también eran dolorosos.

Mirar al pasado solo traía el dolor del recuerdo como una vieja herida que se abría otra vez para después negarse a cerrar. Cada momento que recordaba era una caricia que precedía el golpe: Un momento feliz dentro de las paredes de su mente que de improviso se trasformaba en agonía: Ella estaba en sus brazos sonriendo para después hacerlo revivir ese día en que todo su mundo se derrumbo como hojas al viento: Veía la sangre correr por su piel resaltando escarlata en la ahora fría palidez. La sangre brotaba de múltiples heridas que él no podía ver pero que sabía que estaban ahí. Sentía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de mirarla no poder hacer más que sujetar su mano, de besar su piel, de repetir una y otra vez que la amaba y que lo haría todos y cada uno de sus días, hasta el final, de contener las lagrimas por que no quería que ella viera que le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, le había dicho que fuera fuerte y el lo seria no quería[i] verla marchar de esa forma, con ese rostro triste.

Y entonces, había comenzado a entonar la misma canción de hacia años, mientras que las lagrimas recorrían su rostro como témpanos de hielo, cayendo pesadamente sobre los labios fríos de su amada, mientras veía por ultima vez sus ojos y contemplaba con impotencia como las estrellas se desvanecían para nunca más volver a brillar.

_**Hilyanen rilmalya**_

_**ter i fanya hísië**_

_**eressëa olos pelda eleninen laurie**_

_**allisse enyalie nu i Anar tindómeo**_

_**annaira ar sindë nairë haireo."**_

_**Laiqua tuile pelda niquenen**_

_**Calelya melmeo lá nútuva**_

_**laurelótelya oio caluva…**_

* * *

Las traducciones:

* Eres plateada y brillante luz de luna

dorada joya de luz del dia a través de la oscuridad

canto de ruiseñor en mi bosque

la más bella Hija del Oeste de todo Arda.

*Melanyel: Te amo.

*Seguí tu centelleo

Entre la blanca niebla

solitario sueño rodeado de estrellas doradas

el recuerdo más dulce bajo el sol del alba

el más triste y gris recuerdo en la distancia.

Verde primavera rodeada de nieve

tu luz de amor no se esconderá

tu flor dorada siempre brillará…

**¿Verdad que es bonita?**

**Encontre la letra hace tiempo pero apenas tuve la oportunidad de incluirla en un fic, aunque claro, agregue unas cuantas cosillas por ahí y quite otras (era muy, muy extensa)…**

**Pero bueno, aquí concluye la segunda parte del capitulo anterior (que se quedo…digamos, inconcluso pues me extendi demasiado) y también las partes de Thranduil y Eileen para pasar ya de lleno a Nát y Legolas :3 **

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios :'3 **


End file.
